Childish Affairs
by Pamisha the Infernal
Summary: Good news, i have finally gotten a few new chapters written out for this story and the pairing is decided. Hope you'll forgive me for the long wait but school comes first atm.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is the prologue, so no pairings till next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would still write this 'cause it's different and being different is a good thing.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Konoha. Just like every other day a five-year old blonde boy was running excitedly through the streets. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt withan orange coat that had a blue, circularpatch with a red spiral on it on the shoulders. On his lower half he wore an orange pair of pants and black sandals. His eye's werethat kind of blue that if you looked into them they would draw you in with their sordid past and innocent youth, but what really drew you in was the pain and sadness you could barely see, the kind that no child of his age should ever have in them. He also had has three whisker-like scars on each cheek and wore a fox-like grin that told you he was hiding a lot of emotions behind a mask of blind joy and humor. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. There was something different about today though. It wasn't the cold glares from the villagers, those were the same if not worse. Today was different because the Hokage wanted to see Naruto. Little did he know that this special trip hewas going to get his first friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next time I'll have the pairings up. **

**I'm sorry if it looks like crap,** **but this is my first FF so please R&R. Flames will be welcome for now.**


	2. Naruto is Childish Affairs

** Sorry about the long wait... had to hire a new typist 'cause she decided to quit.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO hears the next chap!

* * *

Chapter 1**

Spring was all around and slowly slipping away while Naruto entered the waiting room just outside the Hokage's office. A side from his eyes widening in excitement they squinted in confusion as he saw a little girl whose jet black buns were bobbing up and down as she fidgeted in anticipation of what was yet to come. She was wearing black pants that matched the color of her hair and matching sandals. For a shirt she wore a white, sleeveless, made in the Chinese style. The girl had chocolate brown eyes that were full of all the excitement life had to offer and she looked to be not much older that himself.

'I wonder who that bouncing thingy is?' Naruto thought childishly as he walked up to the massive desk were a sinister looking secretary sat. Returning to reality, he smiled and said nervously, "I-I'm hear to see the Hokage."

The scary looking secretary rose an eyebrow and addressed him in a very odd voice, "Do you have an appointment?" Naruto giggled.

"Yes," he managed to make out through his newly accursed fit of the giggles.

"Then go sit over there, he will be with you momentarily," she tossed a callous hand to the chairs where the nervous girl sat still fidgeting and ordered. "Have a seat." Her obnoxious voice made Naruto giggle harder as he made his way to the seat next to the bun head.

The look in the girl's eyes as Naruto was the same thought he was having himself, 'Why does the Hokage want to see me?' Her eyes widened as Naruto drew nearer, she was knew him as the kid who always got cold stairs and horrid glances from all of the villagers.

He giggled yet again, but with a hint of awkwardness attached, "I-I'm Naruto." He subsided in a relapse of the giggles.

"Hi, I'm Ten-Ten, nice to meet you Naruto," the girl known as Ten-Ten announced with a sweet smile. "What's so funny?" she giggles with him for a stop to the awkward silence.

"The way the secretary lady is talking." Naruto explains while giving Ten-Ten a very over dramatic replay of what had just happened when Naruto ducked and barely missed the object the offended secretary chucked at him.

To the Secretary's dismay, the object in question thrown hit something that was defiantly not the boy, but instead smack, slid down, and landed with a splat on the floor to reveal a very disgruntled looking Hokage.

"Hanajima Nishini? Why did you throw that damnible book?" the Hokage probed in an annoyed tone, both children were laughing at the look on the Hokage's face.

"I'm so sorry Hokage-san! I wasn't aiming at you; I was aiming for that thing over there in the orange for insulting me!" She screeched like a banshee, her out burst caused Naruto to stop laughing completely and stair at his feet.

"Hana, I demand that you apologize to Naruto now!" The Hokage ordered sternly as he turned to find Naruto he was greeted to an empty seat. "Um Naru-"

The Hokage was cut off by a, "In here old fart." Naruto called from behind the Hokage startling everyone in the waiting room because none had seen him move, let alone heard him.

"Well, I shall still expect that apology from you Hana," the Hokage warned.

"It's alright," the boy snarled, "I'm used to it."

The Hokage could see the hurt in the boy's eyes, it surprised him to see any other emotion then bliss on the boy's youthful features, but it was obvious that he had been sadly mistaken.

"Are you ready for me Hokage-sama?" asked Tenten, confused by what just aspired before her eyes'.

"Yes Tenten, please go in… you too Naruto. I'll be a moment." Sarutobi replied as he rounded on his secretary with anger burning in his eyes'.

Tenten went into the brightly lite office and closed the door as the Hokage started to bellow at his secretary. The room was nice and big with a beautiful view of the Hokage Mountain and surrounding forest. Inside the room there was a desk in the center with a comfy looking chair on one side and two chairs on the other. The only other person in the room was Naruto. He, currently, was in the chair closest to the door, looking as if he'd bolt from the room at his first chance.

"Hey Tenten?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I was wondering if…" Naruto started but cut himself off when Sarutobi walked in. "Never mind."

Tenten sat down next to Naruto while the Sandaime walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. "So, why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"The reason I called you two here is because I want you two to be friends." He answered while smiling at them.

"What?" asked Naruto disbelievingly, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yes! I'll be his friend!" Tenten exclaimed at the thought of a training partner.

"Well what do you say, would you like to be friends with her Naruto?" the Hokage asked trying to plug his ears before he answered… to late.

"YES! I WOULD LIKE HER TO BE MY FRIEND!" the shear volume of his voice nearly making the Hokage go deaf. Amazingly enough Tenten was well prepared for it and already had her ears covered.

Still trying to get his hearing back says "Well that's settled. I hope you two are happy… Oh, and Naruto, I would like to talk to you some more, so come back in one hour so we can talk." He finished with a smile and his hearing back… or so he thought.

Another deafening yell that sounded like "ALRIGHT!" and his hearing left again.

"Better make that two hours." He said before they left and "OK!" was what he thought was replied.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Not to bad was it? Well here's a polefor you...**

**Harem:0**

**Same:0**

**See you next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
